You're in My Time
by Valie
Summary: When Peter and Claire come across Future!Peter, things get strange. Too many plot holes will eventually give way to implosion, as you'll soon see. XD -Humor- -Crack- -Ficlet-


**A/N:** [Written for Livejournal's comment_fic comm.] This is the result of too many massive plot changes. XD They screwed majorly with my head I think. This will probably make no sense to you unless you've watched the first two seasons of Heroes (and maybe a little of the third). I'm also showing my love for the poor neglected character, Caitlin. ): She got dealt a bad hand in the Heroes universe.

**Prompt:** Breaking the fourth wall / Falling through an enormous plot hole

**Character(s):** Peter, Future!Peter, Claire, Sylar, Caitlin

**Warnings:** Humor, mild crack, mild action, confusion, some S1 and S2 spoilers

**Spoilers:** Slight spoiler warnings for just about all the first three seasons. The first two more.

**Word count:** 737

---

**You're in My Time**

Peter and Claire ran as quickly as they could through a dark alley way, emerging on the other side into a large parking lot. They looked around, seeking shelter of some sort. Behind them, echoing through the alley were footsteps, walking calmly after them. Sylar didn't have to run when he knew there was nowhere for the pair to run to.

"Quick! There!" Peter whispered under his breath, pointing at a warehouse to their left.

Running low so the cars would hide there destination, Peter and Claire slipped into the dark warehouse. The deeper they moved into the warehouse, packed heavily with towers of boxes, the safer they felt. Pausing to catch their breath beneath an overhead light, Claire looked around to better survey where they were. At the end of a row of towering boxes, a shadow darted across the opening.

"Someone's here." She whispered, pointing at the spot where she'd seen the shadow.

"Are you sure? I don't hear anything." Peter looked around, peering into the dark. Just then a figure swooped down in front of them. It was a very familiar face, except for the scar running across his face. "It's you!"

Future Peter stared back and forth between his past self and Claire.

"It's nice to see you when you're not hunting me." He said to Claire, his voice slightly raspier then his past self.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." He said, shaking his head and offering her a tilt of his mouth in an attempt of a smile. The action felt extremely strained on his features.

"Um, what are you doing here?" Past Peter asked his future self, silently noting to himself to avoid any sharp items near his face.

"What am I doing here? I was just going to ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean?"

Future Peter looked at his past self incredulous, trying to remember if he'd ever really been this dumb. "You're in my time."

"What? No way! We were in our time, running away from that maniac, Sylar!" Past Peter exclaimed, figuring his future self was toying with him. It was something he would do.

"No, you're both five years in the future, in my time. And Sylar? Didn't you hear he gave up his old ways? He's a father now, living in Costa Verde."

"Wait, wait. What the hell are you two talking about?" Claire butted in, confused by the Peters' conversation.

"I'm saying you two are in the future." Future Peter said.

"That's impossible."

A voice called out in the darkness then. "Peter? Is that you, Peter?"

The trio looked around, seeking the source of the voice. From behind a box, a woman with long, curly red hair stepped forward. She looked at Future Peter with large teary eyes.

"Peter! My god! What happened to you?" She reached out to grab his hand, but he quickly moved away from her.

"Do I know you?" Future Peter asked, frowning.

"It's me, Caitlin. Don't pretend like you don't know me!" Her voice flitted on the edge of total breakdown.

Past Peter stepped forward. "Um, I think you're looking for me, Caitlin."

Caitlin paused, looking back and forth between the Peters. "What...?"

Grabbing her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to it, Past Peter smiled at the confused woman. "It's me, Caitlin. What are you doing here? I left you in a different future."

Crying now, the redhead hugged Peter tightly. "Oh Peter! How could you leave me here? It's so horrible! Everyone's dying or dead! I thought I would never see you again!"

Feeling even more confused now, Claire looked around before speaking up. "Where the hell are we then?"

Caitlin, noticing Claire for the first time, answered. "This is the future. A horrible future."

The Peters exchanged looks, the same thought passing between them.

"What the hell is going on here?" They said at the same time.

"I'd like to know the same thing." Sylar said, approaching the group.

"Welcome to Narnia." Claire said, glaring at the murderer. "I'm Susan. That's Lucy, you know Peter, and he's Edward."

Scowling, Sylar pursed his lips debating the absurdity of Claire's words.

"That would explain the sudden snow outside."

Pointing out a window, the building shook. "Looks like Peter just blew up Manhattan, by the way."

The group stared out the window at the distant explosion that plumed high into the sky. Unseen at their feet, a tortoise walked by.

**-End-**


End file.
